The prior art is replete with various garments, hereinafter generically referred to as “bras,” for supporting a woman's breasts. Typically, a bra is constructed of fabric material and is comprised of a pair of breast cups and a torso member (e.g., a band or adhesive strip) connected to the cups. A typical bra may also include a pair of shoulder straps and a wire associated with each cup for lifting and/or supporting the cups and breasts therein. Traditional bra construction typically requires multiple operations to stitch, or otherwise connect, the various pieces of fabric to form the finished bra, resulting in elevated manufacturing costs. In an effort to reduce manufacturing costs and provide a smoother seamless garment, bras have been recently introduced which are constructed by molding sheet material into the desired bra shape; e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 7,192,332.
For traditional fabric bras, and particularly for modern molded bras, the junction between the bra cups and torso member typically restricts relative movement between the wearer's breasts and torso. As a result, the wearer may experience discomfort when engaging in certain physical activities.